


Cherry boy

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿No se suponía que Tosshi había sido sepultado y enterrado en los confines de la mente de Hijikata? Gintoki lo miró entre ojos, suspirando, ¿ahora qué? Un favor, un trabajo para la Yorozuya, una convención de gente rara, una sufrida cita grupal, sake del caro y mayonesa, dan como resultado algo inesperado... ¿o esperado? * Gintoki/Tosshi *.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry boy

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama no me pertenece; todo de Hideaki Sorachi. Las demás series y marcas que se mencionan le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 009. Cereza a la crema.
> 
>  **Extensión** : 9660 palabras.
> 
>  **Advertencia** : M, muy M.
> 
>  **Notas** : ¡Hola, vengo a darte amor, fandom olvidado de la mano de Dios! *tira el fic en la categoría y se va corriendo*. Va para 10pairings, por supuesto.

Lo contemplaban con pasmosa tranquilidad, como si fuera algo común verlo allí, cuando en verdad no lo era. Gin pestañeó y se metió un dedo dentro de la nariz, Kagura lo imitó, mientras Shinpachi, sentado entre medio de los dos, se ajustó los lentes.

Frente a la Yorozuya estaba el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi, o mejor sería decir que ante ellos _parecía_ estar él, no obstante esa camiseta, esos anteojos, la figura de una muñeca sobresaliendo del bolsillo del morral y la postura en la que estaba sentado, con las piernas bien apretadas y aferrándose un brazo… no podía ser otro más que "él".

—Este… —Tosshi dudó al hablar, la mirada tan intensa de los otros tres, o más bien cansina, no le daba lugar a relajarse—, lamento molestarlos, chicos…

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —la pregunta de Shinpachi nació con cierto tono de hastío, ¿no se suponía que Tosshi había sido sepultado y enterrado en los confines de la mente de Hijikata?

—Eres Tosshi, ¿verdad? —Gintoki lo miró entre ojos, suspirando.

—¿Qué pasó con Mayora-san? —Kagura se quitó el dedo de la nariz para tomar la taza con té y beber un poco, sin dejar de mirar fijamente al _friki_ sentado frente a ellos.

—Pues…

—Se supone que toda la locura que armaron por el fans club de Otsuu —dijo Shinpachi refiriéndose tanto a Hijikata como a Tosshi—había sido para erradicarte —esa palabra sonaba tan dura—, no entiendo para qué le hiciste pasar todo eso si ahora vuelves de nuevo.

—H-Hay una explicación —Tosshi levantó las manos y sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Como sea, no me importa —Gin le cortó el rollo—, ve al punto, ¿a qué vienes?

—Eso es lo que quería explicar —del bolsillo de la camisa sacó un papel que extendió sobre la mesa.

Los chicos leyeron con desinterés, era un volante promocional de un evento de animé a nivel internacional que se celebraría en la ciudad de Edo. Parecía ser muy importante ya que figuraba en letras doradas la importante participación de gente conocida del medio y, además, incluía premios.

—Es cierto que el trato con Hijikata-shi había sido desaparecer —siguió hablando el intruso—, pero este es un evento que se organiza una vez por año…

—No me digas —ironizó Gin al comprender—, y por eso tendremos la fortuna de tenerte una vez por año.

Tosshi sonrió emocionado, llevándose una mano tras la nuca.

—No era un cumplido, idiota —le aclaró.

—Se ve que es un evento importante —remarcó Shinpachi en un murmullo.

—¿Qué es? —Kagura tomó el papel para leerlo más de cerca.

—Una convención de gente rara —respondió Gin—, allí se reúnen todos los _otaku's_ como él —señaló a Tosshi—, una vez por año para compartir sus excentricidades y fluidos corporales.

—¿Por qué fluidos corporales? —Shinpachi se espantó con el significado de la frase.

—¡Ponte a pensar, Shinpachi, solo entre ellos pueden entenderse y reproducirse, es algo así como la migración de las aves o las grandes distancias que recorren las ballenas para llegar a un punto del planeta y poder aparearse! ¡El fin verdadero de las convenciones es esa! ¡Conocer gente que puedan entender su lenguaje!

—O sea que es un rejunte de gente enferma que se reúne para hacer cosas enfermas, como aparearse.

—No, Kagura —Shinpachi agitó los brazos—estás entendiendo mal, ¡no se lo expliques así! —le regañó a su intento de jefe.

—¿No se reúnen para tener sexo? —Kagura frunció el ceño—¿Entonces para qué lo hacen?

—Para compartir sus gustos, para comprar material de las cosas que le gustan y… —enumeró el chico, sin saber qué decir—… eso.

—Aparearse —Gin alzó los hombros en un gesto de obviedad, para enseguida ir al punto—¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros con esta convención?

—Bueno, es que… —Tosshi se apretó más el brazo—, ustedes son mis únicos amigos…

—No somos tus amigos —dijeron los tres al unísono y en voz baja.

—Y entonces pensé en que… verán —se acomodó en el sillón—. Necesito pedirles un favor…

—No —Gin se negó rotundamente, sin siquiera haber escuchado la petición.

Se cruzó de brazos y plantó una fiera mirada, no quería saber nada con ese otaku perdedor, bastantes problemas le había traído en el pasado.

—Escúchame, Sakata-shi… —rogó, al ver que se ponía de pie para irse—les voy a pagar.

Eso fue suficiente para que Gin volviera a ocupar su lugar en el sillón y le prestara atención.

—La cuestión es que… cuando fui a comprar la entrada, en la fila había una chica adelante mío y… nos pusimos a hablar.

—¿Por qué te sonrojas, idiota?

—Ella… —siguió hablando, indiferente a la pulla de Sakata-shi—y yo… bueno, quedamos en encontrarnos en la convención.

—Genial —dijo Gin con fingida emoción, había cierta pizca de sarcasmo en el tono—, espero que la encuentres, porque seguramente irá mucha gente y será difícil hallar a alguien en concreto. Ni hablar si va a ir disfrazada.

—Es que… ella me dijo que me iba a estar esperando junto al Goku gigante, en la entrada… —especificó—; pero también me dijo que iría con tres amigas —en ese punto, al revelar el meollo del asunto que lo había llevado hasta la Yorozuya, se arrojó al suelo arrodillándose y rindiéndoles pleitesía—¡Se los ruego, por favor!

—Párate —casi imploró Gin, era demasiado ver a Hijikata de forma tan patética—, si él sabe lo que estás haciendo, va a suicidarse con tal de acabar contigo.

—¡Por favor! —volvió a rogar, poniéndose de pie—¡Acompáñenme a la convención! Yo… —miró hacia un costado, avergonzado—, le prometí llevar tres amigos, para sus amigas —explicó.

—Y esta chica, ¿te gusta mucho? —Shinpachi creyó entender acertadamente el quid del asunto. Tosshi, en respuesta, se tomó de un brazo y, sonrojándose, asintió.

—Se parece mucho a Tomoe 5000…

Gin y Kagura empezaron a pegarle en las rodillas, hasta que se cansaron y volvieron a sentarse, mientras que Tosshi se arrastró por el suelo para llegar al sillón.

—Es más, le dije que se parecía mucho, y ella me dijo que entonces iba a ir cosplayada de Tomoe —en ese punto Tosshi juntó más las piernas y tanto Gin como Shinpachi lo miraron con muy mala cara.

—¿Y tienes dinero para pagarnos? —Preguntó Gin con suma desconfianza.

—Yo no, pero… Hijikata-shi tiene un buen sueldo, así que…

Volvieron a pegarle, por abusón, pero de todos modos aceptaron el trabajo porque el dinero no les vendría mal y en tal caso era un problema de Hijikata con su alter ego. El único inconveniente sería Kagura, porque, quisieran verlo o no, era una mujer; pero ella lo solucionó diciendo que iría cosplayada de Gura-chan. Mientras no le tocaran las tetas, no se darían cuenta de que era una chica y no un chico. Y no le tocarían los pechos, ¿v-verdad?

—¿Y cuándo es esta convención de friki's? —Gin tomó de mala gana el papel que había quedado sobre el sillón para fijarse.

—Compré las cuatro entradas para hoy, que es el primer día.

—Ok, entonces… —suspiró Gin—no tengo tiempo de prepararme mentalmente, ¿verdad?

—¿Tienen cosplay? —preguntó Tosshi, preocupado por el detalle.

—No, ni pienso conseguirme uno —aclaró el jefe con energía.

—Pero será raro ir a una convención de esta clase sin un cosplay —se lamentó el otaku—, hay premios muy lindos, según tengo entendido el primer puesto es un calzón usado por Eiichiro Oda.

—¿Y quién quiere eso? —murmuró Shinpachi, asqueado.

— Shinpachi no lo necesita, es otaku por naturaleza —apuntó, en clara referencia a su fanatismo por Otsuu—, así que él irá disfrazado de otaku; Kagura de Gura. Yo de yo… y tú de idiota —dijo, señalándolo—, así que estamos listos para ir.

Gin no estaba muy convencido, no le apetecía perder todo un día dentro de un enorme salón que olía a establo para caballos. Estaban entrando al verano y el calor era abrasador. No, definitivamente rodearse de otaku's y acabar compartiendo fluidos corporales como la transpiración no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero allí estaba, siguiendo a Tosshi hasta el tren para tomar el transporte que los dejaría en el corazón de Edo, a escasas cuadras de donde se celebraría la convención.

Sabían que estaban cerca, porque a medida que se adentraban más y más sentían que se metían a un universo paralelo, como si alguien hubiera soltado una bomba en plena ciudad. Los otaku salían de todos lados: de la boca del subte, de las estaciones, de cada escalera. Se reunían y caminaban en un mismo sentido. Era como una manada; solo había que seguirlos para lograr llegar al punto de encuentro.

El nerviosismo en Shinpachi comenzaba a ser más visible, detalle que llamó la atención de su amigo.

—Tranquilo, Patsuan —Gin le palmeó la espalda al adivinar las razones, después de todo su pupilo-sirviente-esclavo era muy tímido y sabía que no podía evitar ponerse nervioso con cualquier suceso que implicase salir con una mujer—, tú eres un otaku, así que sabrás relacionarte con la chica que te toque.

—Deja de decir que soy un otaku, por favor —rogó, mirando con inquietud a su alrededor.

Ya estaban en la puerta, haciendo la fila para poder pasar.

Gin contempló con cierto escepticismo la locura de la gente, los otaku podían llegar a ser gente muy animada cuando estaban con los suyos. Uno le había tomado del brazo con extrema confianza, para sacudirlo y preguntarle si estaba cosplayado de algún samurái legendario.

—No, _soy_ samurái —dijo con aspereza para ver si eso lograba ahuyentarlo, pero contrario a lo esperado, el otaku en cuestión se prendió de él con más emoción y Gin empezó a sentir algo similar al pánico o al rechazo.

No le veía lo divertido, sin embargo los demás se estaban riendo de él, o con él… no le quedó claro. La fila avanzaba con lentitud y la gente rara se le seguía pegando.

—Me siento extraño entrando sin ningún cosplay.

—Oh, pero puedes cosplayarte de cesto de basura, mira —señaló Gin—, ahí hay uno, solo tienes que ponértelo en la cabeza.

—Claro —argumentó Kagura—, si ese chico está disfrazado de cartón de leche, ¿por qué tú no puedes ir de cesto de basura?

—¿Creen que…? —Encima el idiota sopesaba esa opción, mirando fijo el tacho en cuestión.

—Ni lo contemples… —lo frenó Shinpachi, hablándole entre dientes.

—Dime, idiota —Gin se llevó una mano dentro de la yukata para descansar el brazo, y se apoyó en la pared—, ¿tienes idea de que si a esta chica le gustas?

—Pues… algo pasó —rió bajito, de esa manera tan particular.

—¿Algo pasó? —Shinpachi arqueó las cejas, prestando más atención a la conversación, mientras Kagura tomaba uno de los mapas para hojearlo. No entendía nada, había números y colores, pero no conocía las referencias.

—Sí —Tosshi se aferró el brazo y bajó la vista al suelo, jugando con la punta del pie, cual bailarina de ballet—, compartimos un refresco…

Los dos empezaron a pegarle, pero Shinpachi paró de golpe al recapacitar, entonces eso significaba que habían tenido un beso indirecto.

—Oh, lo entiendo —Gin golpeó la palma de la mano con un puño—, para un _cherry boy_ eso debe ser orgásmico.

—No se trata de ser un _cherry boy_ o no —Shinpachi lo fulminó con la mirada—, para muchos, pasar un agradable rato con la chica que nos gusta, es suficiente, no necesitamos compartir fluidos corporales.

—Eso dices ahora, Pachi —le palmeó el hombro en son de consuelo, ¿consuelo de qué?—Pero ya verás cuando mojes.

—A veces tengo ganas de matarte.

—¿De qué hablas, Gin-chan? —Kagura se dio por vencida con el mapa—El otro día te pusiste a llorar porque Ketsuno Ana mencionó tu signo, y cuando te pregunté por qué te emocionabas tanto por algo así, me dijiste que para un hombre enamorado eso es tocar el cielo con las manos. Si te pones a pensar, es como con el beso indirecto…

—Es distinto —argumentó Gin—, porque Ketsuno Ana y yo tenemos otro tipo de relación… no es una relación en 2D o con una chica que se parece a un personaje de animé. ¡Ketsuno Ana y yo llegamos más lejos que eso!

—¿Más lejos? —Shinpachi lo miró con pena—Tan lejos como hasta la puerta de su casa.

Desde el conflicto entre los clanes, Gin creía fervientemente que todas las sonrisas de Ketsuno Ana iban para él, y no, aunque este lo deseara, no le hablaba exclusivamente a Gintoki; pero de todos modos no podía evitar emocionarse como un niño cada mañana.

Gin decidió cambiar el tema porque, se decía a sí mismo, dos niños y un otaku perdedor jamás podrían llegar a entender el noble corazón de un samurái enamorado.

Por suerte ya les tocaba a ellos, los boleteros les cortaron las entradas, les dieron las indicaciones básicas en casos de emergencia y, especialmente, cómo actuar durante una avalancha de otaku's. Según comprendieron por las explicaciones, era algo muy común cuando una figura importante se presentaba sin aviso, o cuando había algún descuento importante en algún stand.

—Sean amables con las chicas, por favor —rogó Tosshi.

En ese punto Shinpachi se llevó un inflable a escala humana de un Pikachu por delante. Gin suspiró, algo enternecido por esa naturaleza en su amigo, y Kagura pidió un refresco.

—No tengo dinero, no te pongas pesada apenas entramos o no te voy a traer nunca más a pasear —le amenazó. —Ey, tú, cómpranos bebidas al menos, ¿o nos vas a tener aquí muertos de sed?

—Gin, no seas tan abusivo —le pidió Shinpachi.

—Estaría mal que les hagamos pagar a ellas —se defendió—, y yo no tengo dinero, ¿tú tienes?

Shinpachi negó apocado con la cabeza.

—Claro, les daré dinero —dijo Tosshi, accediendo favorablemente luego del implícito regaño del jefe; pues tenía razón, si era una cita no estaría bien visto que los hombres fueran sin dinero.

Empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada en cuestión, al ser un salón enorme era de esperar que tuviera varias entradas, pero por más que caminaban no daban con ningún Goku gigante. Gin, sin pretenderlo, empezó a hojear los puestos a su alrededor.

La verdad es que el evento estaba bien montado y era muy llamativo.

—¡Oh, miren! —señaló una vitrina con emoción—¡Esas son figuras de Aizen Sousuke y todas sus digi-evoluciones! ¡Ahí está en su versión mariposa! —se incorporó, llevándose una mano a la barbilla—No sé en qué pensaba Kubo, sinceramente —reflexionó hondamente.

Se perdieron varias veces porque la convención era un laberinto, como un jodido agujero negro que los succionaba al centro del salón, donde se daban proyecciones de películas y donde también, _oh, casualidad_ , estaban los stand de las marcas más importantes. Era un truco muy sucio para atraer a clientes ansiosos por adquirir rarezas y novedades, y que por serlo, eran carísimas.

—¡Waou! ¡Es el nuevo _Final Fantasy XXXIV_ para la _Playstation 928.392_! —había dicho el número sin repetir y sin que le soplaran, con una celeridad que asombró incluso a Tosshi. El que lo empezara a llamar Sakata- _sempai_ por ese motivo, era una gran pauta de que el pez por la boca estaba muriendo.

—Se ve que Gin-chan la está pasando bien —murmuró Kagura, indiferente a todos los objetos que la rodeaban. Ella no entendía nada de ese mundo, ni le interesaba.

—Sí —Shinpachi rió, un poco impresionado, porque Gin parecía un niño grande en una dulcería. Hasta sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

Compró un pequeño llavero de Otsuu-chan, que no estaba muy caro, mientras Kagura le hacía compañía. Había visto el peluche de un perrito que le había gustado para Sadaharu, así que lo compró. Cuando buscaron a los supuestos adultos los encontraron hablando entre sí con energía. Hasta Tosshi parecía haberse olvidado de su cita.

—Es que no me gustan las historias sanguinarias… —murmuró, haciendo un puchero.

—Pero también hay chicas… —aclaró Gin.

—Pero también hay zombies… y los zombies son feos —argumentó frunciendo el ceño con lo que parecía ser desagrado.

—Ya, la historia va de zombies, pero a una de las chicas los zombies le rompen la pollera y se le ven las bragas, y cada vez que salta a cortar las cabezas de los zombies sus pechos acompañan los movimientos.

—¡¿D-De verdad?! ¿C-Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la serie? L-La buscaré, por curiosidad… porque los zombies pueden molar…

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? —Shinpachi los miró entre ojos, ajustándose los lentes.

—Highschool of the death —respondió Gin.

—Tetas y culos —corrigió Kagura mirándolo con desprecio—, como siempre, Gin-chan.

—¡Ey, a qué viene ese tonito para conmigo, más respeto con tus mayores! —le reprendió, pero Kagura le había dado la espalda para entretenerse con una de las vitrinas.

—Tosshi-san —Shinpachi lo llamó—¿no estamos muy atrasados? Si perdemos más tiempo, las chicas podrían irse. —Agitó los brazos, justificando su impaciencia—¡No es que yo esté ansioso por la cita, nada de eso, es que tan solo… vinimos hasta aquí por ese motivo y no tendría sentido irnos sin…!

—Tienes razón… —Tosshi decidió dejar de embelesarse con la sabiduría de su sempai para atender el asunto primordial—iré a preguntar cómo llegar al Goku gigante.

Y como quien va a pedir indicaciones para llegar a algún punto importante de la ciudad, Tosshi paró en un puesto a preguntar por ello. Le supieron explicar muy bien, en un lenguaje propio de un otaku.

—Te estiras treinta gomu gomu's, y a tu derecha verás varios Santos del Pegasus en un stand, toma el camino que se bifurca en donde está el Seiya con la armadura divina. ¡Pero no el de las películas! ¡El original! De esa manera, si vas recto, llegarás hasta un Reborn adulto que te estará disparando; hacia donde dispara, encontrarás la ubicación exacta del Goku gigante.

—¡Muchas gracias, hermano! —Tosshi le hizo una reverencia al dueño del stand—¡Eres muy amable!

—No entendí nada, Tosshi-san, así que si tú sabes cómo llegar, te seguiremos —musitó Shinpachi levemente sorprendido; levemente porque a esas alturas de la tarde no tenía sentido sorprenderse con las extravagancias de los fans.

—Yo tampoco creo entender —confesó—, sé lo que es una medida Gomu Gomu porque no saberlo es… un insulto para un verdadero otaku, pero…

—Déjenmelo a mí —Gin miró el horizonte—, para interpretar esas referencias debes conocer primero el mundo shonen, y es evidente que un otaku-shoujo como tú solo entendería referencias para chicas o para homosexuales.

—¡Kagura-chan, vamos yendo! —Shinpachi la llamó a la lejanía.

En ese punto, Tosshi se dio cuenta de que los tres cargaban con paquetes. Los malditos se habían gastado todo el dinero que les había dado antes de la cita. Lo que no sabía Tosshi es que la mayoría de los paquetes eran de Sakata-shi.

Siguiendo los pasos de Gintoki, llegaron hasta las figuras coleccionables de Seiya, tratando de identificar, entre miles, al que buscaban. Según parecía ser, debían agarrar el cuarto pasillo que se bifurcaba a la izquierda. Había mucha gente, pero el detalle de que alguien estuviera arrodillado en el suelo, con medio cuerpo metido bajo uno de los stands, acaparó la atención de los cuatro.

—Ese culo me resulta familiar —murmuró Gin, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Suena fatal si lo dices así —le reprendió Shinpachi.

De golpe, el sujeto se incorporó revelando una cara conocida.

—Oh, eres tú.

—Tú —correspondió Hattori mirando a Gintoki con la misma indiferencia con el que este lo observaba.

—Hola, Hattori-san —le saludó Shinpachi con cortesía—, no esperábamos encontrarte por aquí.

—Yo tampoco esperaba encontrármelos.

—¿Se te perdió algo? ¿Una vela en el culo? —Kagura lo miró con curiosidad.

—Sí, la entrada… —se llevó una mano al pelo sacudiéndoselo—, dentro de poco van a rifar los premios.

—Si quieres, puedo darte la mía —a Shinpachi no le interesaban los premios, en cambio el ninja parecía verdaderamente afligido por el revés, debía estarlo para llegar al punto de no importarle perder la decencia arrojándose al suelo.

—Gracias, uno de los premios es una suscripción anual de la Jump y… —No pudo tomar el ticket que el chico tan amablemente le ofrecía, Gin se había abalanzado sobre él, tumbando a Shinpachi de paso.

—¡¿Qué haces, Gin-san?!

—¡Ese premio es mío, Patsuan! ¡Dámelo a mí si no te interesa! ¡Yo soy tu amigo fiel, no este ninja con hemorroides!

—¡ _Yo soy tu amigo fiel_! —empezó a cantar Tosshi— _Tienes problemas… ¡yo también_!

—¡Eso, soy el Buddy del Buzz que hay en ti! ¡El Batman de tu Robin! ¡El Ash de tu Pikachu! ¡El Frodo de tu Sam! —Ya no sabía qué decir— ¡La mierda de tu Otsuu!

—Vale, vale, lo entendí —lo tranquilizó, poniéndose de pie—. Y la última comparación fue horrible. Supongo que Kagura no tendrá problemas en darle…

—¡No! —Gin se abalanzó sobre ella—¡Soy el Santa Claus de la niña que hay en ti! ¡El sukonbu en tu estómago!

—Cállate, Gin-chan… —le pidió Kagura con hastío—eres la mierda en la suela de mi zapato.

—Estás haciendo el ridículo, Gin —le reprendió Shinpachi, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

—Ya, no importa… —Hattori alzó una mano y dio la vuelta—, seguiré buscando mi entrada. Muchas gracias de todos modos.

En el camino, en busca del Santo Grial o del Goku Gigante, que para ellos casi era lo mismo, se cruzaron con Katsura y Elizabeth. La sorpresa fue grande, ya que no lo hacían conocedor de ese mundo, pero el líder Joui solo estaba allí para reclutar gente. Un evento que reunía a tantas personas era una buena oportunidad para sumar adeptos.

No entendían por qué, pero iba disfrazado de enfermera y dicho traje era muy, pero muy provocativo. Tôjô estaría desangrándose por la nariz al verlo, incluso siendo hombre, porque Zura hasta se había depilado.

_"Es que me dijeron que lo mejor era venir a esta clase de eventos disfrazado"._

Decidieron ignorar a Zura, como comúnmente hacían, y lo dejaron a solas con Elizabeth y su pancarta, que prometía importantes beneficios a aquellos que en ese día se unieran a la causa.

 _Él_ era una causa perdida.

Al fin dieron con el enigmático Goku gigante, que de gigante no tenía nada. Allí había una chica quien, al verlos, corrió hacia ellos agitando el brazo cuya mano aferraba un báculo.

—¡Tosshi-kun! —canturreó.

—Oh, es… —Shinpachi la miró con cortedad—bellísima.

—Tomoe, viniste —dijo Tosshi con alegría.

Dudaban que la chica se llamara Tomoe, pero si el otaku perdedor quería fantasear y hacer de cuenta que era ella, allá él con su fetiche. Los tres espiaron con curiosidad detrás de la chica, para tratar de ver a las amigas, pero había mucha gente como para identificar a las damiselas en cuestión.

—Quiero presentarte a mis amigos.

—Oh, le diré a las chicas que vengan —dio la vuelta y las llamó—¡Chicas, aquí están!

—Oh-por-Dios —murmuró Gin dando un ligero paso hacia atrás—¡Son novias de Longchamp, son novias de Naito Longchamp! ¡No me jodas! —murmuró entre dientes—¡Diles que vuelvan al centro de la Tierra, donde pertenecen!

—¡Por favor, Sakata-shi! ¡Pueden escucharte!

—¿De qué planeta serán? —preguntó Kagura.

—Quizás sean… _simpáticas_ —Shinpachi trató de ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo.

Sin lugar a dudas no se trataban de tres bellezas, pero tampoco había que quedarse con el exterior. A veces Gintoki podía ser muy superficial con las mujeres. Lo que sí, eran muy jovencitas, o eso parecían.

—Soy mayor de edad, podría ir preso por estupro, así que yo me voy yendo… —Gin quiso desentenderse del tema—. Lo dejo en sus manos chicos, buen trabajo —intentó dar la vuelta, pero tanto Kagura como Shinpachi le pusieron una mano en cada hombro.

—No te muevas —le exigió Shinpachi.

—Nos metimos en esto por tu culpa, Gin-chan.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Cuándo esto empezó a ser mi culpa?! ¡Jamás los dejaría a merced de un Cthulhu!  
—Ellos son: Shimura Shinpachi-shi —empezó a presentarlos Tosshi, con cierta incomodidad—, Gura-shi, y Sakata Gintoki-shi.

—Ey, Tomoe —aparentemente ese era su nombre en verdad —Dijiste que los chicos serían lindos—reprochó una de las chicas, tenía un bonito corte de pelo rapé, pero la forma de sus dientes parecían estar capacitados para desgarrar huesos.

Gin pensó que ni loco alguien se atrevería a meter la lengua ahí, era como una trituradora humana.

—Yo quiero el de pelo rojo y traje chino —se adelantó una de las _bellezas_ que acompañaban a Tomoe.

Belleza abstracta si se quiere decir, o belleza _picássica_ , pero belleza al fin. Al menos era la más linda; era obesa y sus ojos parecían dos huevos fritos, pero era la que se parecía más a un ser humano.

—¡Ey, Antares, te estás quedando con el mejor, eso no vale! —le reprochó la tercera, una muchacha muy, pero muy peluda.

—Tú eres hermana de Chewaka —Gin parecía maravillado con ella—, lo eres, ¿cierto? —estaba convencido de ello.

—Gin-san, compórtate, por favor —le rogó Shinpachi.

—Yo me quedo con el cuatro-ojos, el otro está viejo y huele mal.

Gin bajó la vista al suelo, apesadumbrado, parecía haberse convertido en una víctima del "Negative Hollow" de Perona.

—Quiero convertirme en un bollo de arroz y morir en la boca apestosa de alguien.

—Ánimo, Gin-chan —intentó consolarle Kagura—, no hueles mal, es tu olor natural.

—Te dije que no puedes andar con botas y yukata en plena primavera con treinta y cinco grados de calor.

—M-Me bañé hoy —murmuró Gin, respondiendo la acusación de su supuesto amigo—¿H-Huelo mal? ¿De verdad? —se olfateó.

—Bueno, supongo que no tengo opciones —dijo la que se parecía a la hermana de Chewaka—, ey, tú, el del cosplay malo de samurái, sígueme, quiero un refresco…

—N-No es un cosplay —intentó explicar—, en realidad s-soy un samurái —parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Si seguía en ese lugar, recibiendo tantos golpes a su ego, no quedaría nada del legendario Shiroyasha. Este parecía haber muerto en el campo de batalla, tantos años atrás.

—¿No te da vergüenza andar cosplayándote a tu edad? —preguntó la copia de Chewaka sin esperar respuesta alguna.

—Qué cruel que es la juventud hoy en día, Pachi —le lloriqueó a su amigo, mientras todo el grupo se dirigía hacia el salón de _snacks_ —. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, no era así.

—Ni que lo digas.

—¡Ey, cuatro-ojos! —Le llamó su pareja.

—Me llamo Shinpachi, no _cuatro-ojos_.

—Como sea, quiero un helado.

—Te llamas Makiko, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó acercándose a ella con temor.

—¡Ten cuidado, Shinpachi, puede devorarte antes de que te des cuenta, mira esos dientes! —le advirtió a su amigo, pero el chico le ignoró.

Se sentaron en los sillones a esperar por las bebidas y los helados, mientras Tosshi hablaba con Tomoe sobre series shoujo; se lo notaba muy nervioso, pero a la vez contento, y la chica, debían reconocerlo con franqueza, era preciosa.

Kagura bostezó y eso llevó a que los hombres del grupo se dieran cuenta de que llevaban mucho tiempo en silencio.

—Gin-san, di algo —Shinpachi se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído—, tú eres el que tiene más experiencia. Rompe el hielo.

Gin suspiró, y pensó en algo…

—Bien… entonces —dijo casual—, ¿a qué hora deben volver a sus jaulas, chicas?

—¡Gin-san! —Había sido una mala idea proponerlo como vocero del grupo, pero debía reconocer que había roto el hielo a su particular manera. Decidió ser él quien continuase con esa tortura llamada cita—¿Desde hace cuanto que son amigas con Tomoe?

—¿Amigas? —preguntó Antares—A decir verdad… nos conocimos recién, en la entrada.

—Sí —continuó Makiko, sentada junto a él—, nos dijo que nos compraba algo de algún stand si le seguíamos la corriente.

Los chicos de la Yorozuya miraron entre ojos a la feliz pareja. Si las miradas matasen, ambos hubieran muerto al menos cinco veces en el lapso de un segundo. De golpe, la voz de un hombre a través de los parlantes cortó el clima denso. Anunciaba que muy pronto se sortearían los premios de las entradas, así que el grupo se dirigió hacia el salón B-19 de color azul marino (porque había varios azules) donde se llevaría a cabo la rifa.

Como era de preverse, había muchísima gente; Gin tenía en su mano las tres entradas, rezándole a Dios para que le tocase una de las tantas suscripciones a la Jump. ¡Había cincuenta! Una, al menos, le tenía que tocar a él, si bien allí, calculaba, debía haber al menos unas cinco mil personas.

—Se rifan muchas cosas —observó Shinpachi, estirando la cabeza para ver el escenario.

—Una consola de video juegos, otra —enumeró Kagura, se había sentado sobre los hombros de Gin para tener una mejor visión—, figuras de colección, tomos de series completas, tarjetas, cartas…

—Una loca del natto —murmuró Gin, apretando la mano y casi destrozando las entradas.

En el escenario, todos los premios estaban acomodados en orden de importancia, eran alrededor de cien y, entre ellos, justo en el medio de lo que serían llaveros y cromos, estaba Sarutobi colgando de un arnés y con un cartel que decía "premio consuelo solo para Gin-chan".

Empezó la rifa y los premios poco a poco iban yéndose. Gin se desanimó, porque debía decirle adiós a su suscripción anual a la Jump; pero al final, justo al final y cuando ya había abandonado toda esperanza, gritaron su número.

El solo hecho de ganar aunque fuera un mísero poster de una serie que no conocía, lo haría feliz. La maldición Madao parecía estar abandonándolo.

Hattori no podía decir lo mismo, porque a él le había tocado el premio "Sarutobi-esclava".

—¡Felicidades Gin-chan! —Kagura le sonrió.

—Increíble, Sakata-shi —Tosshi parecía más feliz que él, y no era para menos—, ¡de entre tantos, que justo a ti te tocase la figura de Tomoe 6000!

—Ten —extendió el muñeco, con real decepción.

—N-No, no puedo aceptar algo así.

—Que lo tengas, idiota —le apoyó el muñeco contra el pecho—, yo lo voy a tirar a la basura, en cambio tú podrás ponerlo en tu estante, junto a Tomoe 5000, ¡y no llores, por Dios, que no es para tanto!

Tosshi lo abrazó, chorreando mocos y balbuceando palabras inentendibles de agradecimiento que versaban sobre entregar su vida a cambio de semejante gesto, y de prometerle el cielo y las estrellas a Sakata-shi, porque era un _hombre genial_.

Gin terminó asqueado.

—Nada de eso, ¡deja de abrazarme! Si quieres compensarme hazte el seppuku y ya, con eso es suficiente.

—¡Bien, lo haré!

—No, Tosshi-san —Shinpachi lo frenó—, no le hagas caso.

—La gente se está yendo… —Kagura vio la gran procesión de friki's caminando hacia la salida.

—Nos perdimos el concurso de cosplay —reparó Tosshi—. Qué más da, hoy fue un día genial.

Se despidieron de las chicas -gracias a Dios- y empezaron a caminar de regreso a casa. Había sido un día largo, pero Gin no parecía estar tan de mal humor como al inicio. Al final, aunque quisiera negarlo, era tan otaku como uno promedio. Se disfrazaba bien tras la fachada de samurái, pero no podía negar su naturaleza.

—Y para terminar esta noche, nada mejor que un trago —Gin miró el cielo estrellado al llegar a Kabuki.

—Yo me iré a casa, buenas noches —saludó Shinpachi.

—Buenas noches, Pachi —Kagura agitó un brazo—, si tú te vas a emborrachar, yo me voy a casa, me niego a ser tu niñera —sin más, se fue con los cuantiosos paquetes y dejándolo a solas con el otaku perdedor.

Tosshi observaba el contenido de sus bolsas, se había comprado muchas cosas que, lamentaba, Hijikata acabaría por tirar. De golpe reparó en la presencia del Yorozuya, lo miraba con una expresión extraña, parecía entre pensativa y molesta.

—Ey, ese idiota, ¿tendrá alcohol?

—Pues, Hijikata-shi tiene algo con una etiqueta que dice sake ginjō-shu.

—¡Vale! ¡No se habla más! —le cruzó un brazo por detrás de la espalda, arrastrándolo rumbo al Shinsengumi—¡Dime, Tosshi, ¿qué tal te fue con esa belleza?!

De repente se mostraba demasiado amigable con él. Tosshi no sabía de bebidas alcohólicas, pero haberle dicho a Gin que Hijikata tenía esa bebida en su habitación, había sido similar a que Sakata-shi le dijese que él tenía tres Tomoe inflables en su casa. Una para preservar, otra para mirar y otra para fines prácticos.

…

—¿Sakata-shi? ¿Sakata-shi? —lo llamó con timidez—¿Podría dejar de revisar las cosas de Hijikata-shi? Si se entera… va a enojarse.

—Bah, ese idiota no está —siguió toqueteando todo, mientras bebía directamente de la botella.

Era la primera vez que estaba en el cuarto personal del fanático de la mayonesa y, ciertamente, sentía mucha curiosidad, no podía evitarlo. No obstante se daba cuenta de que el vicecomandante era tan sobrio como en realidad lo aparentaba.

Tosshi bostezó, acomodándose en un costado. Por ese gesto Gin se dio cuenta de que debería darle charla, porque prácticamente lo había ignorado para dedicarse pura y exclusivamente a beber de ese buen sake. Aunque después de todo a eso había ido, ¿a quién quería engañar?

—Dime… ¿pasó algo con la chica al final? No me respondiste cuando te lo pregunté antes —giró para mirarlo, y se sentó en los almohadones, aferrando bien la botella—En un momento desaparecieron… antes de la rifa.

—Oh, pues… —Tosshi se arrodilló, aferrándose un brazo, gesto que le dio la pista a Gin de que había dado en la tecla, el chico estaba nervioso.

—Vamos, cuéntame —lo instó—, que asquerosidades hicieron, ¿compartieron de nuevo un refresco? ¡No me digas! ¡Se tomaron de las manos! ¡Le rozaste un pecho sin querer! —había cierta maldad en el tono sarcástico de su voz.

—Nada de eso, Sakata-shi —rió a su particular y estúpida manera—, pero… me… dio… un… beso.

—¿Eh?

—Que me besó —murmuró apenado, _apenadísimo_ , bajando más la vista al suelo y aferrándose del pantalón.

—¿Ella te besó a ti? —Gin arqueó el labio superior, sorprendido—Vaya… sé que las chicas otaku tienen fama de ser ligeras de cascos, pero no pensé que ella sería capaz de tomar la iniciativa, después de todo es muy bonita. No necesita dar el primer paso.

—Quedamos en vernos mañana —terminó de confesar.

—Eso es genial.

—Sí, pero… —lo miró con vergüenza—, ¡me alegra que estés aquí! —decidió confesarlo—¡A decir verdad… yo compré ese sake porque quería invitarte para poder hablar a solas contigo! —llevó la frente hacia adelante hasta tocar el suelo con ella—¡Le pregunté al vendedor de uno de los stands por el mejor sake! ¡Lo siento, pero es que me daba vergüenza hablar de esto delante de Shimura-shi y Kagura-shi!

—¿Eh? Deja de gritar como un desenfrenado y explícate, que no entiendo nada.

—Es que… estoy nervioso, veras Sakata-shi, yo sé que tú tienes experiencia, pero yo… —negó con la cabeza—, nunca fui a uno de esos lugares.

—¿Y donde es que se verán? —frunció el ceño, echándose en el suelo y apoyando un codo sobre el almohadón. De golpe Tosshi había despertado su curiosidad.

—Eromesu Hausu.

Gin escupió el sake. Se había convertido en una fuente humana al oír el nombre de un lugar muy conocido en Edo, por ser un sitio exclusivamente para parejas.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Es un Pacman hambriento! ¡Eso es más que ser ligera de cascos! —Gin estaba entre asqueado y maravillado—¡Eso es ser un salón de fiesta, con lunch completo!

—No entiendo, Sakata-shi.

—Que quiere fiesta.

—¿Es su cumpleaños? No me lo dijo.

—Quiere guerra.

—¿Guerra, con quién?

—¡Quiere que la montes! ¡Quiere ser tu yegua! ¡Sexo!

—Oh, sí, lo supuse… —se sonrojó—porque el nombre del lugar es así como muy… particular.

—Es casi como un hotel para parejas —le explicó con cierto tono de obviedad—, así que más te vale ir perfumado y preparado. Jugarás al tenis, te meterás en un sauna, te harán masajes y, más tarde, te darán la llave de una habitación para ti y tu chica. ¡Tsk! Y pensar que ella… ¡Dios, tengo que conseguirme una novia otaku, ¿qué hago perdiendo el tiempo?! ¡Si un idiota como tú pudo hallar esa belleza, yo también puedo!

Un silencio sobrevino, uno que era a medias, porque Gin balbuceaba solo, mientras tomaba del pico de la botella. Tosshi lucía nervioso, además de contento. El Yorozuya suspiró y, metiéndose un dedo dentro de la nariz, intentó tantear el terreno.

—Dime, ¿ya hiciste algo con alguien o estás como el corazón del Amazonas? Virgen e inexplorado.

—Pues… yo… no.

Gin alzó las cejas reflexionando al respecto, era lógico que Tosshi no tuviera experiencia, al fin y al cabo había nacido hacia poco, literalmente; pero la historia podía ser diferente si hablaban del cuerpo de Hijikata.

—Quizás ese idiota ya ha navegado con su barquito por esas aguas bajas —caviló, observando a la nada y luego mirándolo a él.

Tosshi bebía un poco de agua con limón, tan solemne que daban ganas de golpearlo por ñoño.

—Dime, ¿qué clase de beso te dio esta chica? —preguntó, tratando de ver hasta qué punto había avanzado.

Tosshi rió bajito y, encogiéndose de hombros, lo confesó en un murmullo algo pícaro.

—En la mejilla.

Gin se llevó una palma a la frente negando, resignado, con la cabeza.

—No le metiste la lengua y ya quiere que le metas otra cosa, ¡no me hagas reír! —le arrojó un almohadón por la cabeza, solo para descargar un poco la frustración y malsana envidia que sentía—. Debes practicar —dijo con cierta firmeza, pero escondiendo la expresión dubitativa tras la botella de sake.

Tosshi lo escudriñó con timidez, tratando de entender esa mirada; Sakata-shi lucía como si estuviera confundido y demasiado serio.

—No entiendo… con practicar te refieres a…

—¿No tienes una Tomoe inflable?

—Hijikata-shi la tiró.

—Oh —vio la expresión apenada del hombre y sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de patearlo, por menso—. ¿Estás ansioso? —arqueó las cejas, de una manera muy bribona, sin embargo la sonrisa no asomó, esta fue interna.

—Pues, sí…

—Me refiero —ahora la sonrisa sí fue visible—¿Muy ansioso? Tu amiguito —especificó, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la entrepierna del otro—, ¿está muy ansioso por mañana?

—¡Oh! —Tosshi entendió mejor—Pues, sí —y rió a su manera.

—Entonces tienes que descargarte un poco, hombre —se echó boca arriba sobre los almohadones, disfrutando de la suave brisa que entraba por la puerta abierta. Daba al patio y podían verse las plantas y la copa de los arboles mecerse en esa noche primaveral.

—Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a…?

Ambos agitaron una mano, en un claro lenguaje masculino.

—Masturbación —aclaró, era medio idiota y no quería más confusiones, lo mejor sería ser claro y directo—. Seguramente te las has cascado ya —lo miró como si le estuviera diciendo "picarón" con los ojos.

—Es que… me da cosita…

—¿Tocártela? Serás idiota —chistó—. Tienes que hacerlo, para aflojar un poco la tensión —ladeó la cabeza—. O no querrás mañana despegar antes de que el cohete esté listo —miró a su alrededor—, busca algo que te motive y ya… ¿tienes películas?

—Pues… —Tosshi se arrastró hasta un cajón que Gin no había visto, porque estaba muy bien camuflado—Hijikata-shi tiene algunas películas sucias ¡ji, ji, ji!

—A ver, tira algunas para aquí —le pidió, atajando al vuelo uno de los DVD. Cuando vio la tapa, la respiración se le cortó abruptamente. Con los ojos bien abiertos se sentó en el suelo—Esto es… —rió con una expresión de maldad que asustó a Tosshi.

—El único problema es que son todos de hombres, ¡no es que me moleste!, pero si voy a estar con una chica, me gustaría saber cómo son, antes de verla a ella…

—Así que el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi tiene un secretito —abrió la caja, para ver el contenido, efectivamente el CD tenía grabado el título "adicción anal V"—Es un adicto anal…

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Sakata-shi? —En verdad, Tosshi no le veía qué era tan divertido, claro, porque no estaba en el lugar del Yorozuya.

—Es que se ve que Hijikata- _shi_ no solo es adicto a la mayonesa —no cabía en su cuerpo de la emoción. Plantando una expresión de falsa seriedad, continuó—: es también adicto a los penes —y estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Y por qué te pone tan feliz? Acaso, tú, con él…

—¡Ey! —la sonrisa se le borró de un plumazo—¡Ojo con lo que vas a insinuar, desgraciado!

—Dámela, por favor —se la pidió, acercándose al pequeño televisor—, la pondré.

—¡Pero qué demonios! ¡No voy a ver una película porno gay contigo!

—Pero es que… no tengo otra cosa, aunque —miró sobre el estante a la muñeca Tomoe 6000 que Sakata-shi le había regalado hacia pocas horas atrás—. Quizás si la miro un rato y estoy a solas con ella, pueda…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Gintoki necesitó, con sinceridad, golpearlo por esa acotación.

—Ven aquí, te ayudaré… —lo jaló de un brazo.

Sin darse cuenta, el reproductor de DVD había "engullido" la película y no tardaría en comenzar a rodar gracias a la magia del auto play. Malditos aparatos, que están endemoniados, andan solos sin que uno los toquetee.

—¿Q-Qué? —Tosshi intentó tratar de entender lo que se proponía su amigo.

—Te voy a ayudar con ese tema, un masaje prostático se la pone dura a cualquiera —aguantó la risa—, ¿sabes del punto G masculino?

—¿Qué es un punto G?

—Bah, olvídalo —si quería instruirlo, debería empezar de cero, así que lo mejor sería ir al punto y enseñarle con hechos, no con palabras.

—¿Qué haces, Sakata-shi? —dio un respingo cuando el Yorozuya le apoyó una mano en la entrepierna.

Estaba tan cerca de él que podía verle las mejillas y la punta de la nariz, coloradas por el alcohol, y la mirada que todo beodo tiene, brillante y dilatada.

—Bien, lo haré conmigo para que no te dé tanto reparo.

Sin miramientos Gin se desajustó el cinturón, alcanzó el lazo del pantalón y retiró del encierro el pene ya endurecido. Debía reconocer que la idea de poder aprovecharse de Hijikata lo encendía. Mañana le echaría la culpa al alcohol, como siempre se la echaba por todo.

Con calma empezó a masturbarse, mientras Tosshi lo contemplaba con cierta curiosidad infantil. Gintoki había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrado los ojos, mientras su mano se movía con un ritmo constante. La boca ligeramente entreabierta dejaba escapar unos suspiros que se entremezclaban con los que la televisión había empezado a generar. La diferencia radicaba en que Gin era delicado, mientras que en la película los gemidos eran escandalosos y artificiales, demasiado exagerados.

De todos modos ninguno de los prestaba atención a lo que estaba en escena, ambos estaban concentrados en el otro, apenas tenían oídos para la película, a tal punto que ni siquiera habían tenido la voluntad de apagar el televisor.

—¿Ves? Así… —Gin abrió los ojos y lo miró; como si de un reflejo se tratase, se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, humedeciéndolos un poco al sentirlos resecos.

—S-Sé cómo es… lo hago muy seguido.

—Entonces sácala… —le instó—no te voy a comer.

Tosshi, con cierta emoción mal disimulada y torpeza se bajó los pantalones y se acomodó a un costado del Yorozuya. Gintoki lo estudió sin ningún disimulo, tenía un buen tamaño, nada excepcional y lo que se dice "normal", pero el glande era prominente, estaba rojo e hinchado, y de él escapaban algunas gotas de líquido pre-seminal.

—Tú me la haces a mí y yo a ti, como si fuéramos dos adolescentes que experimentan entre sí —Gin había sentido la tonta necesidad de justificarse—. O sea, no vamos a hacer nada que no haya hecho media humanidad.

Apretó el pene de Tosshi arrancándole un gemido masculino, por un momento pareció ser el Hijikata que él conocía, pero enseguida la expresión tontuna de placer acabó con esa quimera. Tosshi tenía las mejillas tan coloradas que parecía estar maquillado y Gin había comenzado a sudar. La ropa le molestaba, como nunca.

—Eh, _Cherry boy,_ no te vengas todavía —dijo, al notar como el pene se endurecía más y más, anunciando el orgasmo—, aguanta un poco, tienes que aprender a controlarte —le tomó una mano y la guió hasta su entrepierna—, tócame —le exigió, con cierta prepotencia y con un tono demasiado mandón.

Tosshi obedeció en el acto, sumiso, porque los ojos de Gin parecían indicar que una fiera dormida estaba a punto de despertar. Daba miedo, tanto como respeto. Parecía no tratarse del mismo Sakata-shi que él conocía.

Para reforzar la idea de una bestia, Gin empezó a gruñir y a mirarlo con firmeza. Se acercó más a él y, sin darle tiempo a negarse o reprocharle semejante atrevimiento, le mordió los labios.

—¡Sakata-shi! —Tosshi intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Gin no se lo permitió, hundió la lengua dentro de la boca, pensando en que si sabía a mayonesa se pegaba un tiro; pero no hizo falta suicidarse, por fortuna no sabía a mayonesa, sabía a… gloria. Y a jugo de limón.

—Oh, te robé tu primer beso, _Tosshi_ —remarcó, con cierta maldad. Sonrió de medio lado antes de seguir hablando en un murmullo; arrastraba las palabras, producto del alcohol quizás o de la excitación—, ¿me permites robarte otra cosa?

—¡¿Eh?!

De un tirón le había arrebatado el pantalón y la ropa interior. Bueno, Tosshi pensó que si se refería a la ropa, estaría bien, no se oponía. Sin embargo era evidente que Gintoki apuntaba hacia otra cosa.

—¿Sabes, Tosshi-kun? —preguntó, remarcando el "kun" con cierta gracia, mientras se acomodaba sobre él, entre las piernas de este—Cuando tienes sexo una vez, después quieres siempre. No te basta con toquetearte cuando estás así con alguien —era evidente que lo decía por él mismo.

Pese a la posición, no dejaron de masturbarse. Tosshi se lo hacía mecánicamente, sin reparar en el movimiento, mientras que Gin cuidaba de apretarle la base para bajarle un poco la erección.

—Sakata-shi, yo…

—Lo sé, lo sé —le interrumpió, mirando a su alrededor con cierta impaciencia. Nada… allí no había nada que pudiera usar como lubricante—¡Oh! —estiró la mano al ver un pote de mayonesa sobresaliendo de entre las prendas de Hijikata—Siempre consideré que la mayonesa era un aditivo muy útil y versátil, pero jamás imaginé que sería para tanto —rió apenas, para volver a morderle los labios y luego atacarle el cuello.

Aunque Tosshi luchaba con palabras, su cuerpo parecía indicar que quería aquello; por eso Gin pensó que estaría bien hacerlo, si después de todo parecía ser que al dueño de ese cuerpo le gustaba esa clase de sexo. Y algo le decía que ni siquiera sería su primera vez.

—Si me das placer, Tosshi-kun, prometo que yo también te daré _mucho_ placer…

El hombre no respondió, estaba demasiado aterrado y luchando con sus demonios internos como para reaccionar. Quería luchar contra esa emoción primaria, pero esta ya lo había dominado. Por mucho que su boca dijera que no, sus piernas se abrían y su espalda se arqueaba sola, ofreciéndose como una zorra.

Vergüenza. Debería sentir vergüenza, pero solo podía sentir desesperación. Una parte de él anhelaba tener en su interior la hombría de Gintoki Sakata, como si esa fuera su última y única voluntad.

Debía ser Hijikata, porque él, ciertamente, solo quería hacerlo con su Tomoe; pero si Hijikata-shi quería que pasara _eso_ con el Yorozuya, ¿quién era él para negárselo?

Sintió algo viscoso en su trasero y luego un dedo irrumpiendo con frivolidad, quiso quejarse, pero el hombre lo silenció besándole en la boca mientras ese dedo lo violaba con insistencia.

Deliraba. Tosshi sentía delirar de fiebre y no se explicaba por qué le urgía esa necesidad de _más_.

—¿Sa-Sakata-shi? —lo llamó entre besos y mordidas. —Du-Duele… —en cuanto terminó de quejarse, sintió la presión de la punta del pene abriéndose camino y reprimió el grito—¡Sakata-shi!  
—Tranquilo… al principio duele, pero cuanto más lo haces, más rico se pone —en sus ojos no había maldad, pero tampoco había misericordia.

Siguió empujando y arrancándole sentidas lágrimas de sufrimiento.

Tosshi se aferró a la espalda del Yorozuya, rasgándole apenas el traje hasta que uno de los hombros quedó al descubierto. Hundió la cara en el pecho de Gintoki, antes de que este arremetiera con furia, mientras le canturreaba en el oído con lujuria un "Mayora-san la tiene toda adentro".

Tosshi tomó aire y luego tragó saliva, porque aunque no tenía idea de cómo se hacían esas cosas, intuyó que lo que vendría a continuación sería peliagudo.

Y así fue. Gintoki arremetió, una y otra vez, penetrándolo con violencia y desesperación. No dejaba de mirarlo con intensidad, como la fiera cuando está observando a su presa para cazarla, agazapada en la oscuridad. Con cada estocada, un gruñido de profunda satisfacción y cumplidos; cumplidos que hacían sonrojar a un, ya de por sí, enrojecido Tosshi.

" _Qué estrechó está_ ". Era evidente que no había tenido mucho sexo anal, porque cada arremetida era un delicioso suplicio. _"Oh, está tan lindo aquí adentro_ ", el calor le envolvía el pene y lo arrastraba al borde del orgasmo; si todavía no había eyaculado era por el magnánimo esfuerzo de voluntad que hacía. " _Así quería tenerte, desgraciado_ ", sonrió con lascivia. En ese punto Tosshi se dio cuenta de que Sakata-shi ya no le hablaba a él, sino a Hijikata-shi.

La mano le masturbaba casi con el mismo violento rigor con la que lo estaba penetrando; en la recta final Gintoki fue más inclemente. Tosshi no lo soportó, porque podía no saber qué diantres era el punto G, pero sin dudas algo de eso estaba experimentando.

En ese momento, cuando Gin vio el semen desparramándose sobre el vientre del vicecomandante, ensuciándole esa horrible camiseta sin mangas que llevaba siempre, dejó dar rienda suelta a su demonio interno.

—Oh, santo Dios, voy a acabar… —anunció aferrándole con tanta fuerza de las caderas, que la piel le quedaría marcada—¡voy a acabarte adentro!

No hacía falta gritarlo a los cuatro vientos para que se enterasen todos en el Shinsengumi e informarles de paso que el Yorozuya se la estaba montando al vicecomandante, pero igual lo hizo, porque había sido el mejor polvo que en toda su vida hubiera tenido. A ese punto.

O bueno, quizás no era tan perfecto, porque se lo estaba haciendo a Tosshi, y no a Hijikata, pero después de tantos meses sin sexo, cualquier encuentro corporal es el paraíso. ¡Hasta el sumo le satisfacía!

—Ey, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Gintoki una vez que la marea orgásmica lo abandonó y pudo pensar con claridad. Agitado, dejó descansar todo el peso sobre el cuerpo del otaku.

—S-Sí… creo —estaba muy confundido, a decir verdad.

—Ey —volvió a repetir con cuidado, pero antes de seguir hablando apoyó la frente en el almohadón—, sé sincero… —pidió con tacto—, ¿tienes ganas de ir al baño? Dímelo si es así, no tengas pena —habló del tema con naturalidad y sin rodeos—, las primeras veces suelen ser un poco problemáticas… ya te imaginarás —terció con una sonrisa—, es como un gran enema y… por eso, es común sentir muchas ganas de ir al baño.

—Ah —ahora lo entendía—, pues, la verdad es que no. Estoy bien —aseguró.

—Bueno, cuando te la saque del culo, aprieta fuerte —fue quitando el pene despacio hasta salir del todo, cuando lo hizo le dejó un beso en los labios, uno muy distinto a los salvajes que le había dado antes. Este había sido suave y hasta, podía decir Tosshi, cálido.

De golpe, sin previo aviso, Tosshi lo empujó con violencia para salir corriendo al exterior rumbo al baño, desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Gintoki se quedó boca arriba con los pantalones a medio bajar y muerto de risa.

Cuando Tosshi volvió del baño, en el cuarto no había nadie, la botella estaba tres cuartos vacía y en la televisión, dos hombres practicaban un sesentainueve.

Atontado se sentó en el almohadón, frente a la televisión. En el suelo había una nota del Yorozuya.

" _Muchas gracias por todo, hace tiempo que no bebía un sake tan bueno y hace tiempo que no tenía un polvo tan bueno._

_Suerte mañana con la chica. La vas a necesitar._

_PD: quema este papel, porque si Hijikata lo ve, ambos podemos darnos por muertos._

_PD 2: Lávate bien el culo, quema todas las pruebas. Así que quémate el culo, de paso._

_PD 3: No seas miserable y cómprale unas flores (y no te olvides de los preservativos, el mundo ya tiene demasiado castigo con un fanático de la mayonesa como para que encima se propaguen sus genes)._

_PD 4: ¡Cierto! Esto me recuerda… tira el pote de mayonesa que usamos esta noche._

_PD 5: No hay Post Data cinco._

_PD 6: Idiota."_

Tosshi pestañeó. Si el Yorozuya pretendía que Hijikata no supiera quien lo había violentado de esa manera, era muy estúpido de su parte, por empezar, que escribiera una nota tan incriminatoria. ¿Qué se proponía con ello?

No supo qué hacer, algo le decía en su interior que el Yorozuya había escrito aquella mísera nota tan solo para que Hijikata la encontrase. ¿Pretendía burlarse de él? ¿Demostrarle que lo había mancillado de alguna forma impensable o…?

No lo entendía. Ni tampoco sabía qué hacer, porque aunque la nota dijera claramente "quema este papel", había algo que en verdad parecía indicarle que estaba pidiéndole con exactitud lo contrario.

…

Ya se había colocado el piyama y estaba viendo el final de la película para cuando el timbre sonó. Kagura llevaba un buen rato dormida, porque precisamente no eran horas de visitas, ¿quién podía ser? ¿La vieja?

—¡No son horas para venir a reclamar el alquiler! —le gritó a la puerta—¡La gente normal trabaja, ¿sabe? y necesita descansar para estar fresca a la mañana! ¡Vuelva a su cucha!

—¿Sakata-shi?

La voz y, especialmente el llamado, le llevó a ponerse de pie con rapidez. En el genkan de su casa estaba Tosshi, vestido como siempre y aferrándose un brazo, había perdido la mirada hacia un punto cualquiera, en la pared.

Lo hizo pasar y Tosshi se sentó en el sillón, cerca del Yorozuya; _pretendía_ tenerlo cerca.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Todavía no te fuiste? —frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué pasaba.

Tosshi lucía raro.

—Sobre… lo que pasó ayer…

—¿Cómo te fue con la chica?

—Eso no importa, Sakata-shi —dijo entre dientes, tratando de contenerse—, sobre lo que pasó ayer a la noche…

—Espera —levantó las manos, clamando por piedad—, lo que pasó ayer a la noche fue… maravilloso —concluyó, con innecesaria exageración—, pero, verás… yo soy un hombre libre. Un samurái que sigue su propio bushido…

—Ayer a la noche…

—Sí, lo admito —fue condescendiente con los sentimientos del otaku, quería sacárselo de encima, pero sin herirlo—, follarte fue genial y tienes un culo precioso, pero…

Un golpe a la quijada casi le hizo perder el sentido, tenía su bo lejos para defenderse, así que intentó agarrar las manos que buscaban ahorcarlo. Los lentes de sol de Tosshi cayeron en medio del ajetreo y en ese momento Gintoki lo pudo ver, en los ojos del hombre.

—Tú no eres Tosshi.

—Desgraciado, hijo de la gran puta —murmuró Hijikata entre dientes, temblaba de furia—Vengo a que me devuelvas mi virginidad anal, infeliz.

—¡Qué virginidad anal, ni que ocho cuartos! —Se quitó esas manos con energía—¡Las películas que tenías en tu haber eran una prueba fehaciente de que…!

—¡Se las compré a Sôgo! —explicó con prisa— ¡Es menor de edad, él no puede comprárselas!

—¡Es la excusa más patética que podías darme! —se metió un dedo dentro de la oreja, escarbándosela y cerrando los ojos con indiferencia—. Como sea, ya es tarde para que vengas a… —debió esquivar otro puñetazo.

Hijikata logró tomarle del cuello del piyama, acercándolo a su cara para hablarle de frente y sin rodeos.

—La próxima vez, hazlo conmigo si eso es lo que quieres, cobarde —le espetó en el rostro—. Pedazo de mierda. —Gintoki se enserió, montando gradualmente en cólera. No iba a permitir que ese miserable le llamase "pedazo de mierda"; lo de cobarde podía dejárselo pasar por única vez—No tienes los huevos suficientes para ir de frente, intento de samurái.

En ese punto Gintoki lo aferró de la nuca y, luego de besarlo con furia, le dio un fuerte cabezazo que casi le hace perder la consciencia. La sangre en la frente manaba de ambas cabezas, en cantidades iguales.

Eran dos animales salvajes que solo así podían comunicarse.

—¡Mira, maldito adicto a la mayonesa y al pene! —le habló Gin con autoridad, señalándolo con un dedo—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Vienes hasta mi casa, en la madrugada, a reclamarme algo que no tiene arreglo! —Trató de tranquilizarse, mientras Hijikata se ponía de pie desenfundando su espada—¡Lo siento, ok! ¡Tienes razón, estuve pésimo! ¡Si quería movértela, tuve que habértelo hecho a ti, no a ese _cherry boy_! —movió la cabeza de lado a lado, para luego sonreír con gusto a victoria—Pero admito que tuvo su encanto, deberías haberte visto la cara en ese momento.

Tuvo que saltar y refugiarse detrás del sillón para evitar un sablazo, pero lo que Hijikata quería, ya lo había obtenido: el maldito desgraciado se había disculpado, y hasta podía decir que con sinceridad, así que ahora era su turno de reconocer, puertas adentro, lo que quería.

"Puertas adentro", es decir, en el cuarto de Sakata.

La nota que Tosshi le había dejado a la vista, más los comentarios de sus subalternos sobre lo escandaloso que era el Yorozuya, las acotaciones mordaces de Sôgo y el pedido delicado de Kondo, de que fuera más comedido en el futuro, le habían puesto los pelos de punta. Ni hablar de cierta molestia en cierta parte del cuerpo.

Era hora de saldar cuentas.

Un culo iba a sangrar, y no sería el suyo esta vez.

* * *

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> **Creo que Hijikata no tiene un televisor en su cuarto, pero ¿qué más da? Ni tampoco en el último arco en el que aparece Tosshi en el animé, Hijikata parece perder toda su personalidad, al contrario, es más él, que Tosshi mismo; pero ya, esto es fanfiction (?). Espero que les haya gustado =) Traté de hacerlo verosímil.**
> 
>  
> 
> **No sé porque, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir un Gin/Tosshi, más que un Gin/Hijikata, igual no descarto escribir sobre esta pareja a futuro.**
> 
>  
> 
> **He ido a muchísimas convenciones de animé e, incluso, he sido parte de un stand… nadie quiso comprarme (chiste malo), así que mucho de lo que ocurre, ha pasado en la realidad. Como la loca colgada de un brazo de una de mis amigas (los otaku somos de temer), el Goku gigante, las referencias friki's para llegar a una punta del salón, etc.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh, sí, por favor googleen las novias de Naito Longchamp (personaje de Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), son verdaderas joyas XD Longchamp es un personaje que ve la belleza interior, o de otra forma uno no se lo explica.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Muchas gracias por haber leído, si es que alguien lo hizo XD.**
> 
>  
> 
> **No tengo ni idea con qué voy a seguir, pero tengo muchas ganas de escribir sobre este fandom, así que si alguien está leyendo esto y tiene ganas de leer sobre alguna pareja o personaje en especial, soy toda oídos (u ojos, en este caso). Me agrada tanto el slash, como el gen, el hetero y el femslash. En ese sentido, no tengo dramas.**


End file.
